Mammalian Physiology
The power to use the abilities of mammals. Variation of Animal Imitation and Animal Morphing. Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into mammals. Applications *Enhanced Senses *Environmental Adaptation *Fur Generation Variations *'Monotreme Physiology (Platypus/Echidnas/etc)': Enhanced Senses *'Therian Physiology' **'Marsupial Physiology (Kangaroos/Koalas/Possum/Opossum/Wallabies/etc)': Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Senses, Prehensile Tail **'Placentalia Physiology (Placentals)' ***'Scrotifera Physiology' ****'Chiroptera Physiology (Bats)': Wing Manifestation, Echolocation, Enhanced Hearing ****'Ferae Physiology' *****'Carnivore Physiology' ******'Canine Physiology (Wolves/Dog Breeds/Coyotes/etc)': Enhanced Smell, Feral Mind, Enhanced Endurance ******'Feline Physiology (Lions/Cat Breeds/Tigers/Lynx/etc)': Enhanced Senses, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Strength ******'Herpestid Physiology (Meercat/Mongoose/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility ******'Hyenidae Physiology (Hyenas)': Feral Mind, Powerful Bite, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability ******'Mustelid Physiology (Weasel/Badgers/Wolverines/Mink/Stoats/Otters/Ferrets/Skunk/Polecats/etc)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Leap ******'Procyonid Physiology (Raccoons/Coatis/Kinkajous/Olingos/Ringtails/Cacomistles/etc)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, Night Vision ******'Pinniped Physiology (Seals/Walrus/etc)': Aquatic Breathing, Enhanced Agility ******'Ursidae Physiology (Giant Panda/Bears/etc)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability ******'Viverridae Physiology (Civets/Genets/etc)': Enhanced Agility, Powerful Bite *****'Manidae Physiology (Pangolin/etc)': Dermal Armor, Spherical Form, Burrowing, Climbing ****'Ungulata Physiology' *****'Artiodactyla Physiology (Even-toed Ungulates)' ******'Antelope Physiology (Antelopes)': Horn Protrusion, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Senses ******'Bovine Physiology (Cattle/Ox/Buffalo/Yak)': Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility ******'Camelid Physiology (Camels/Llamas/Alpacas/etc.)': Self-Sustenance, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance ******'Caprinae Physiology (Wild/Domesticated Sheep/Goats)': Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Speed ******'Cervidae Physiology (Deer/Elk/Moose/Reindeer/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility ******'Giraffidae Physiology (Giraffe/Okapi)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Prehensile Tongue ******'Suidae Physiology (Boars/Pigs/Hogs/)': Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength ******'Whippomorph Physiology (Whales, Hippopotami)' *******'Cetacean Physiology (Dolphins/Whales/Narwhals/Sperm Whale/Beluga/Orca/etc)': Aquatic Adaptation, Speed Swimming, Echolocation *******'Hippopotamidae Physiology (Hippopotami)': Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability *****'Perissodactyla Physiology (Odd-toed Ungulates)' ******'Equidae Physiology (Horses/Zebras/Donkeys/Mule/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Leap ******'Rhinoceros Physiology (Rhinos)': Dermal Armor, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Strength ***'Erinaceomorph Physiology (Hedgehogs, Gymnures, etc.)': Spherical Form ***'Lagomorpha Physiology (Rabbits/Pikas/Hares/etc):' Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Senses ***'Primate Physiology (Apes/Monkeys/Gorilla/etc)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Dexterity ****'Prosimians Physiology (Lemurs/Bushbaby/Aye-Aye/Tarsiers)': Prehensile Tail, Night Vision, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Senses ***'Rodentia Physiology (Rats/Mouse/Squirrels/Beavers/Prairie Dogs/etc)': Enhanced Vision, Wallcrawling, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Bite ***'Talpidae Physiology (Moles)': Burrowing ***'Tethytheria Physiology' ****'Elephantidae Physiology (Elephants/Mammoths/)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Trunk ****'Sirenia Physiology (Dugong/Manatees/Sea Cow/etc)': Aquatic Adaptation, Enhanced Senses ***'Xenarthra Physiology (Sloths/Armadillos/Anteaters/etc)': Enhanced Durability, Dermal Armor Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Mammal Manipulation *Mammal Transmutation Limitations *Users may need practice or a device to change back to original form. *Users may exhibit the same fears and or desires of taken form. *May become herbivores, or carnivorous in reflection of taken form. *May have some distrust of natural predators of the animal that take on, even those who their forms as well. Known Users See Also: Mammal Tropes. Gallery Rumba_Monkey.jpg|Rumba Monkey (PRDT) 15208_400x600.jpg|Mon-El and Superman (DC Comics) fight robotic Apes Master_Swoop_Bat_Form.jpg|Master Swoop (left) and his bat form (right) Krillitane.jpg|The Krillitanes (Doctor Who) have a bat like body Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel Comics) partially becoming a wolf. George becomes Werewolf.jpg|George (Being Human) is nearly full werewolf Benwolf.jpg|Benwolf (Ben 10) is a werewolf Shaggy is a werewolf.jpg|Shaggy (Scooby Doo and the Rulectant Werwolf) is a werewolf The Host werewolf form.jpg|The Host (Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw) in werewolf form Mags werewolf.jpg|Mags (Doctor Who: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) is becoming a werewolf Doggie Cruger.jpg|Commander Cruger (SPD) looks like a dog RJ and his Wolf Spirt.jpg|RJ (PRJF) and his Wolf Spirt Centaur2.jpg|Centaur File:blackcat.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics) night prowls in the limelight. Kat_Manx.jpg|Kat Manx (SPD) is part Cat part Human Mole.jpg|Carmendillo (Static Shock) is armadillo-like Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey (Ben 10) has the traits of a Spider and a Monkey Bear Form.png|Ursine (WoW) Shigure_and_Yuki_Sohma.jpg|Yuki (Fruit Basket) in his Zodiac form as the rat on Shigure who is the dog. Kisatiger.jpg|Kisa Sohma (Fruit Basket) in her Zodiac form as the Tiger Kyo_Sohma.jpg|Kyo Sohma (Fruit Basket) in his zodiac form as the cat Ritsu_Sohma.jpg|Ristu Sohma (Fruit Basket) in his zodiac form as the monkey. Tigra.png|Tigra (Marvel Comics) mimics the properties of a tiger. teen-wolf-scott-3.jpg|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) in his Werewolf form. disneythe-beast.jpg|Beast (Beauty and the Beast) Plagg Miraculous Ladybug Kwami.png|Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) Zootopia (film) 08.png|Anthropomorphic mammals (Zootopia) 500px-Wildmutt1.PNG|Wildmutt (Ben 10) has Canine and Monkey qualities Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries